


Falling

by isadoraquagmire



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bad Ending, THINGS DO NOT TURN OUT TOO GOOD, short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadoraquagmire/pseuds/isadoraquagmire
Summary: Violet Baudelaire was falling down an elevator shaft, with no way to save herself.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is horrible but i just wanted to write something and this came out of it so enjoy, i guess

Violet Baudelaire was stressed, to say the least. She and her siblings just explained to their guardian, Esmé Squalor, that Count Olaf was about to smuggle the Quagmires out of town, but Esmé was calm as could be. Before Violet knew it, Esmé pushed her, and she was falling.

She couldn't see. Cold air surrounded her as she fell down the empty elevator shaft. Violet could hear Klaus and Sunny screaming, but she did not make a noise. She was thinking about Duncan and Isadora. Count Olaf would take them, and eventually kill them. She was going to die, right here, right now. She was going to slam onto the ground any second now. And she would never be able to admit her feelings to a certain Quagmire.

Her fall was interrupted by a net. Klaus was still screaming beside her, but he was attempting to calm himself down. After a few deep breaths, Klaus spoke.

"We're okay."

"We're not okay, Klaus. We're not half okay, we're not even one twenty-seventh okay!" She exclaimed. "We just fell down an elevator shaft!"

Klaus sighed. Sunny crawled next to Violet and began to play with her hair. Violet smiled softly.

Esmé was shouting above them, but Violet paid no attention. Her mind was on one thing, and one thing only. An escape.

Violet thought and thought, even afer Esmé left. She glanced at her siblings. In the dim light, she could see that they were looking at her with hope in their eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't think of anything." She said. She looked at her siblings for one more moment. Then she broke down.

She would never save the Quagmires. She would never even see them again. She would be the sibling kept alive in order for Count Olaf to obtain the Baudelaire fortune, and she would be forced to watch her siblings die slow and painful deaths. All Violet wanted to do was to live safely with the people she cared about. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.


End file.
